Miiverse Goes Bye-Bye
by Pikatwig
Summary: One day, out of the blue, various things no longer work. Mario and some pals go to find the cause of it, leading them to a village and the answers... (In memory of Miiverse)


*We opened on the site of the Wii U and the 3DS on Miiverse with a clock ticking away slowly*

Not enough time to say goodbye… *turns to audience* ...on this day, November 7th, 2017, Nintendo will be shutting down Miiverse. This is a truly sad day for us… but… we must march on.

Before we lose it… I decided to dedicate this one-shot to it.

All properties belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Mario had just finished a trek through a secret level in the Mushroom Kingdom in New Super Mario Bros U and was set to write down his thoughts, but didn't see the prompt appear. He simply continued to wait and wait and wait some more. It was about ten minutes before he saw something… "WHAT?!"

He then quickly headed out of the secret level before he headed over to Peach's Castle. He quickly spoke to anybody who could try to explain it, but couldn't get a straight answer.

"Something-a happened to Miiverse. I need to know why it happened!" Mario quickly yelled in fear.

"Mario?" Luigi spoke up as he headed over, "The-a Rabbid Peach has given a clue…"

Luigi then showed Rabbid Peach's cellphone to Mario, The cellphone held all of the evidence that Mario needed to know and he quickly headed for a Warp Pipe.

* * *

A Toad happily walked over with his new stamp from winning a Mario Kart race, "Oh boy! I can't wait to show this off on Miiverse!"

He arrived at where a station that would let him show the stamp off, but gasped in horror upon seeing some other Toads dragging the station out.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Toad asked.

"Sorry kid, these are going away."

"But why?!"

"We don't know. We just got our orders."

The Toad tearfully looked at his stamp before he ran off with tears in his eyes…

* * *

"So… Tails?" Sonic called out.

"What's up?" Tails asked.

"Where are all of the Wisps that handed me power-ups?"

"Huh?"

"You know… the ones on the Lost Hex that gave me item capsules before I went off somewhere?"

Tails blinked a bit as he looked on the Miles Electric for answers, but couldn't find any sign to indicate Eggman had caused anything. He continued to look before motioning to Sonic and showing him something.

"...how is this related?"

"It's kinda complicated… go find Mario to give you the short of it."

The blue hedgehog simply nodded before he headed off to do just that.

* * *

A version of Toon Link that had green hair and was currently wearing what could best be summarized as a green looking Power Ranger suit. He headed over for a photo studio with a small stamp book in tow… only to see the person who owned it was putting out a 'for sale' sign.

"Hey!" Toon Link called out, "I got this new outfit. Can I get a stamp for it?"

"No can do, kiddo. Closin' up shop for good. No more stamps, sorry," he apologized.

"Why?!"

"Stamps aren't as fashionable as they used to be…"

Toon Link began to tear up as he headed out of Hytopia to try and get his bearings.

* * *

Agent 3 had gotten back to Inkopolis Plaza and looked over to the art submission area… or, rather, where it would be, "Wait… where'd it go?!"

"You didn't hear?" another Inkling asked.

"No… been away for a little while… what happened?"

"They removed the art submission area. Said something about it being unnecessary with more Inklings over at Inkopolis Square…" the other Inkling informed, "Sorry."

"...no… thanks…" Agent 3 responded sadly as she walked off.

* * *

Robin, Roy and Kamui were in the midst of training at the Miiverse Stage in the World of Smash. Kamui had easily managed to hold her own against Roy, but then she noticed something after a bit of back-and-forth.

"Hey… uh… where are all of the messages and stuff?" Kamui asked.

"Ara?" Roy blinked.

"You know… all of the messages that float by while we're here…" Kamui explained before Roy began to answer, in pure Japanese, yet Kamui tried to motion for him to slow down, "Whoa! Slow down. I don't completely understand Japanese…"

"I got this," Robin assured as he listened to Roy speak, "Ok… alright. He said that 'the messages will no longer be floating.'"

"Can you ask him why?"

Robin gave a nod before he proceeded to ask.

"I… can answer that-a," Mario stated as he walked over with a Toad, Sonic, Toon Link and Agent 3, "But you-a must follow me!"

The trio all nodded as they followed Mario to a Warp Pipe that lead them to an Animal Crossing village. They roamed around for a little while before they found the mayor of the village, Villager, snapping pictures with a cell phone.

"That-a… is the cause," Mario informed.

"A cell phone?" Agent 3 blinked.

"A cell phone caused the Wisps to vanish?" Sonic added.

"You know what-a Miiverse is?" Mario checked, with Sonic nodding, "It was what-a cause those Wisps to spawn there… and it's gone now."

"Why is it gone?" Agent 3 inquired.

Villager took out his phone and handed it to Mario. Mario looked to see it was filled with pictures on Twitter before it occurred to him what the higher ups were thinking.

"I-a see…" Mario nodded, "Regardless, we must honor our lost friend…"

Nods came around from everybody gathered as they headed off to spread the word.

* * *

Numerous characters who had games released on both the Wii U and the 3DS had gathered round to pay their respects to Miiverse. Heroes and villains had set aside their differences just so they could all say some parting words to the service.

"Everybody-a here… I thank you," Mario smiled as he stood at the front, "Have you all-a had a chance to say-a goodbye?"

Nods came in response.

"Good," Mario nodded, "Because… it is time to say goodbye…"

He then turned to a grave and, as tears formed in his eyes, set down some flowers. Numerous heroes all came up and did the same.

Bowser, meanwhile, proceeded to do a salute to Miiverse. Other villains all gave pause as they looked at him.

"Salute!" Bowser yelled in response.

The other villains, out of fear of Bowser, all saluted as well.

After the flowers were set and salutes were given, everybody began to head for their homes to continue on with their lives. Agent 3, however, took a moment to hang back as she turned to the tomb, "Goodnight, our sweet princes…"

She then left to go catch up with the others…

* * *

 _Goodbye Miiverse_

 _You are missed_

 _November 18th, 2012-November 7th, 2017_

* * *

Well… that's that, folks. Miiverse will be missed.

The characters that appeared here are from games I think would be most impacted by Miiverse going away. The main ones among them are Triforce Heroes and Splatoon. I did briefly consider having Super Mario Maker, but I couldn't figure out how to include it.

I personally made a ton of posts and ended my posting with Miiverse like I began it… with Splatoon. Creative thinking, huh?

I really can't name a favorite part… this was something I did to honor us losing Miiverse, so… yeah.

Nintendo making the move to actual mobile platforms for posting things is, officially, the reason we're losing Miiverse. Since I have no social media accounts… that kinda blows. Ah well…

I hope you all enjoyed this and will honor Miiverse's memory in someway.

Just Live More.


End file.
